The invention relates to a mechanical adhesion prophylaxis for avoiding postoperative adhesion.
Whilst with respect to the treatment of organs in the abdominal cavity operating procedures have reached a very high standard, there is still no reliable method to avoid postoperative adhesion in the abdominal and omental regions. As yet no method has led to a success rate, which in the case of a relaparotomy, i.e. a repeated opening of the abdomen, has allowed a successful adhesiolysis, i.e. removing abdominal and omental adhesions. Thus, in general surgery, the standard procedure has been only to use adhesiolysis in the case of extreme symptoms, e.g. subileus or repeated acute abdominal obstruction. The relapse rate is approximately 80%. This means that there is a risk of a further increase in the number of adhesions following such an operation.